razes_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
THIS IS A DEVELOPING PAGE! The Resistance - Enemies of the 'Peace Loving' Kewletts: * Raze (manual description): Raze is the living breathing embodiment of all that is un-cute. He is a disgusting and loathsome creature who is hell-bent on destroying our peaceful and loving Kewlett nation. Raze simply can't tolerate how wonderful we are making the planet. He hates the joy and sunshine we bring. He hates the song we sing. And he'll resort to any kind of underhanded tactics to try to get rid of us. Get this. Raze sucks things up from the environment and shoots them at us. (Picture an anteater on 'roids!) What kind of sad move is that? These pathetic parlor tricks, along with his lame melee attacks, are way too feeble to bring a group of our brave soldiers down. He may be the best fighter his race has, but to us he is nothing more than a joke. A big, butt-ugly joke. We will soon be delivering his head on a platter to our beloved Princess. * The Villagers (a.k.a. the Locals) (manual description): This is the wretched race of creatures that Raze belongs to. Dim-witted, cowardly and dwindling rapidly in numbers, they have no chance whatsoever of thwarting our darling Princess' plan to beautify and civilize the hinterland. * Kraag (manual description): The so-called leader of the Monster Resistance, a group of indigenous creatures who mistakenly think their guerrilla tactics will weaken our resolve. Raze, Kraag and their axis of ugliness are systematically getting their butts kicked by our superior warfare strategies. * Big Momma (manual description): Big Momma is indeed one big momma! She's some kind of hideous flying creature that drops explosive eggs on us occasionally when we are pulverizing the Monster Resistance. We don't exactly know where Big Momma comes from. There are rumors that she is conjured up by their Shaman. Whatever. Her support is over-rated; she's not about to put a worry wrinkle on our happy faces. * Slivh (manual description): Because Raze is a mindless thug, he needs someone to guide him on his way. Enter - Slivh. What kind of creature he is remains a mystery; as does his motive. One thing's for sure though. He's an odious little mutha. * Nyluus (manual description): Another one of Raze's butt-buddies. And even uglier than Slivh - if that's possible. Where does he find these guys? We think he's some kind of advisor or something. We don't really care. He'll be dead soon enough. * The Shaman (manual description): The Shaman is supposedly some kind of local medicine man with strange powers. It didn't stop us from capturing him though did it? Maybe his girly "powers" need to be overhauled? Shame on the Shaman! * Zorlach (manual description): Some creature that rushes to Raze's side when he's weak. Where he dug this fossilized relic up from we have no idea. The dude looks older than dirt. And he smells bad too. The Kewletts: * Kewlett Residents (manual description): * Kewlett Gunners (manual description): * Axe Guards (manual description): * Special Ops (manual description): * The Kewtenators (manual description): * The Elite Kewtenators (manual description): * Bomber Bears (manual description): * Suicide Bears (manual description): * Gunner Critter (manual description): * Shotgun Critter (manual description): * Sniper Critter (manual description): * Paintball Critter (manual description): * Gas Grenade Critter (manual description): * Rocket Launcher Critter (manual description): Tri Rocket Launcher Critter (manual description): * Homing Rocket Criter (manual description): * The Princess (manual description):